Beyond The Shards
by MiakaMisuki
Summary: Ushio is in her last year of high school and years for the a true friend. When the Blue Labyrinth world of her dreams creates that friend, she sees a new side to life. Until he has to leave. This story is dedicated to chronicleofcoincidence.
1. Labyrinth Blue

**Chapter 1 Labyrinth Blue**

**There she stood at the bottom of the hill. The school year was beginning for the last time in her life, one last time. Her hair was dark brown, braided, and hung elegantly over her right shoulder. She was wearing the school's uniform, the badge on her chest bearing the color of a senior student. She heaved a deep sigh as she began to make her way up the hill. All around her students were talking and laughing. She'd never once known what it had been like to laugh with friends. Everyone thought she was too outgoing and kept their distance from her. This hurt so. To her, the world was simply a labyrinth of blue. To her the world meant nothing without the comfort of someone other than her family. She wanted to know the deep friendships that others around her knew. Nothing fake. She wanted something real. Something she could grab a hold of and hold onto with all her might. Though nothing had ever come to meet this requirement though. Not once.**

**She walked into the room holding her bag in her right hand at her side. Her other hand was resting on her right shoulder for a reason that seemed to not even be apparent to her herself. The teacher was standing at the front of the class waving his finger angrily at a young male student. The boy just simply sat and glared at him as he was being lectured. The girl shook her head and took her seat at the back of the classroom.**

"**Miss Okazaki…" The girl turned her head to face the teacher. "Welcome back." She bowed her head smiling. **

"***Hai, arigato sensei-san" she replied lifting her head back up. The teacher bowed then returned promptly to the front of the classroom. **

"**Ushio-chan!" The girl looked behind her to see a tall girl with long blonde hair down to her waist staring at her. **

"**Yes, can I help you?"**

"**I want to introduce you to someone!" The girl moved to the side. Behind her was a boy who appeared to be older than a high school student. The girl, called Ushio, stared at him for a while. **

"**What's your name?"**

"**Riryka, Hana" Ushio watched as the boy's face turned bright red as he looked down at the floor. Smiling, she stood and walked over to him and poked him hard in the forehead. **

"**Okazaki, Ushio" She laughed as she went and sat back in her seat. The boy named Hana stared in total confusion before being dragged from the room by the blonde hair girl. Ushio waved at them as they left. She couldn't recall where she'd seen the girl or what her name was. She wasn't a friend though. She was only an acquaintance, and nothing more. Although that didn't change the fact that they got along fairly well. The teacher began to tap on his podium signaling that the class was starting. **

**The bell rang four times signaling the end of the first lesson. Ushio stood up and stretched her arms high above her head. Again, the boy, named Hana, returned with the blonde haired girl. **

"**Yo!" Ushio pointed to the girl. "What's your name?" She watched closely as the girl began to look depressed. **

"**You forgot Ushio-chan?"**

"**Long break…" came Ushio's mumbled reply, as she sat back down and turned back to face the front. The blonde haired girl suddenly became cheery again noticing that Ushio was hiding now. Hana went over to her desk and got down on his knees. **

"**Have lunch with me today?" He smiled a truly stunning smile. It pierced her heart with…happiness? Or was it something else? Pain? Loneliness? She wasn't quite sure at any rate. Ushio looked at him finally after running the request through her mind. She blushed and gave him a slight nod. **

"**By the way, that girl, her name's Subura. You won't forget again will you?" Ushio shook her head trying to hide her face. Hana stood again waved and then exited the room. Ushio simply stared after him, dumb founded. Was he being serious? Or was he simply bluffing? She found herself glaring at the second possibility. Of course he was bluffing. He had to be doing that. It wouldn't make any sense is he was serious. She just wasn't the type you'd want to be seen having lunch with. **

**Another lesson came and went, leaving Ushio much annoyed with the day already. One more class and then it would be time for lunch. She could hear her stomach growling at the moment. She laughed a little bit as she began to pat her stomach, which continued to growl at her. **

"**Next is…Math…I think I'll sleep" Ushio decided as she laid her head down on her desk. She stared out the window for a few moments before closing her eyes and drifting off into a sleep.**

_**Every creature, human or animal has its struggles. In a blue covered labyrinth know as "Life". That's all life really is anyway, just a labyrinth of pain…destruction…sadness…and loneliness. All things struggle in this world, no exceptions. There are plenty of creatures that are like me…unloved by everyone and everything except their family. That's how I feel. **__**UNLOVED.**__** She opened my eyes to the same blue labyrinth that has haunted my dreams since she was young. Yes, the never-ending painful labyrinth known as "Life". She looked around the room when her eyes scanned on a boy standing before her. "A boy?" She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She couldn't speak. In her mind she had shouted out to him, but since no sound came out, the boy simply stood still, his back to her. She tried again. "Hello, who are you?" Again, no sound came out. Tears began to fill her eyes as she stood there, staring at the boy's back. 'One more time…I have to try to call out to him one more time…' she whispered to herself as tears began running down her cheeks. 'Why…am I crying…? I don't even know him…' she managed to mumble softly.**_

_**She didn't care. She stood, her hands on her knees, tears still falling from her eyes. She looked down to the floor then lifted her head again. Her eyes firmly planted on the back of his head. She took in a deep breath. "WAIT!" She watched as the boy turned around and gave her a shy smile. She watched as he reached out his hand to her. He watched her closely as a smile played the corner of her lips. The girl reached out her hand to take his. Just as they were about to touch, she was engulfed in a deep darkness.**_

**Ushio sat up quickly screaming, "WAIT!" The teacher dropped his chalk and looked over at Ushio, a glare plastered to his face. **

"**Miss Okazaki…leave my classroom at once. I don't need these kinds of distractions on the first day of classes." Nodding and looking at the floor, Ushio stood, gathered her bag and exited the classroom into the empty hallway. She suddenly heard the door of the class next to hers slide open. Ushio noticed at once who it was. It was Hana. She turned her face towards the ground and began to take off down the hallway. She could hear the faint sound of his voice calling her name when she was half way down the hall. Even after she exited the building, she could still hear his voice.**

**The courtyard was empty of course, everyone was in lessons. She slowly walked over to the grey stone bench and seated herself. It was slightly chilly on this particular day. Though it had rained the day before. So it would only make sense that it was still chilly. Though that didn't mean that she liked this sort of weather. In fact, it made her horribly tired. **

"**Okazaki-san!" Ushio jumped so high she almost toppled off of the stone bench. **

"**What the-?!" she threw her hand at her heart in shock as she saw Hana come running over to her. "Hana-kun?" She stood again and ran off, yet again. "I don't want to talk ok!" Ushio stood and ran off towards the pathway. 'I don't want him asking me why I was shouting in the classroom next to him.' She thought sadly as she ran away.**

**Ushio walked through the front door to her house. "I'm home!" she said in a voice that sounded more like a hiss than anything else. She took off her shoes and noticed the shoes of a familiar being. "Kyou-san?" Just then a young woman with medium length brownish red hair poked her head around the corner. **

"**Ushio-chan, it's not even lunch yet. You never come home this early. What happened?"**

"**Nothing happened mother." She said walking over to the woman. "Where's Kyou-san?" The woman shook her head at her daughter avoiding the subject. **

"**KYOU-SAN! USHIO WANT'S YOU!"**

"**SHE'S HOME ALREADY?!" Ushio heard Kyou yell back at her and her mother from the kitchen area. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Ushio covered her ears. **

"**Can we stop yelling please?!"**

"**Then why are you yelling?" Ushio looked towards the entrance to the kitchen. There stood a slender woman with long flowing purple hair that ended at her waist. On her left side there was a white ribbon promptly tied in her hair. **

"**Mother started it…" she mumbled looking at Kyou carefully. **

"**Nagisa-san," Kyou's eyes averted to the brownish red haired woman. "Did you really?" **

"**I suppose I did." She answered while giving Kyou the thumbs up. Ushio smacked her forehead with such force that it could be heard throughout the whole house. **

"**What was that noise-?" A man came down the stairs and stood next to Kyou. His hair was short, trimmed nicely, and blonde. **

"**SUNOHARA!?" Ushio bellowed pointing at him as she reached in her bag for her math book. "YOU WERE UPSTAIRS! YOU REARRANGED MY ROOM AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!? WHEN FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS YOU'LL GET IT!" The man called Sunohara stood in disbelief as the book came flying at his face. **

"**EEEEEKKKKKK!" He dived out of the way as Kyou looked down to the floor where he now was laying. **

"**Almost got him…" **

"**DON'T ENCOURAGE HER YOU!" Kyou lifted her foot and gave Sunohara a swift kick in the head. **

"**Just say it; you moved her things in her room again didn't you? By the way Ushio-chan, your bed's now in the bathroom." Kyou smiled as she watched Ushio pull out an even thicker book. **

"**Nagisa-san…look what you've created by letting her hang out with Ky-" Kyou now had her foot on the back of Sunohara's head and had it pushed against the ground. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU VERMIN?"**

**Ushio decided it best to leave Sunohara to Kyou-san for the time being.**

"**Mother, what's Sunohara doing here…?"**

"**Your father invited him over. Tomoyo, Fuko, and Ryou should be here soon." Ushio smacked her forehead just as Kyou was dragging Sunohara to the front door. **

"**You'll pay you!" Nagisa and Ushio both watched as the door was opened and she dragged him through it and closed it behind her. **

"**Wonderful…I'm going to bed…" And without waiting for her mother to even reply, Ushio began walking up the stairs. As she came to the bathroom, sure enough, there was her bed. "I'll get you Sunohara…"**

_**She walked through the blue painted labyrinth again. And again, as before there he was, just standing there. She opened her mouth and tried to say something, but again, as before, nothing came out. Frustrated she threw her arms down at her sides. Why couldn't she talk? It didn't make sense to her in the slightest bit. **_


	2. Lone Flower

**Hey everyone! It's me Jenny-chan! This is chapter 2 of "Beyond the Shards".**

**First off I'd like to thank ****chronicleofcoincidence who is helping me with this story. And also, go read her Clannad story "2000 Seconds". It's really good! Now this chapter is considerably shorter than the first. I decided to not make it as long due to lack of time this week. I've been very busy with school and finals will be arriving in two or so weeks. The basics of this chapter was inspired by the song "Suteki Da Ne (Isn't it Beautiful?)" sung by Rikki. It's from the game Final Fantasy X. It's an amazing song. I love it to death. The song itself inspires me a lot. The only other song I'd listen to when typing this was "To Zanarkand" which is also from Final Fantasy X. **

**So without anymore delays, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2 Lone Flower**

She woke up, holding her head in her hands. "Damn dream…" she hissed under her breath.

"Ushio-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Ushio groaned unpleasantly as she got herself out of bed. 'Who is that boy?' she asked herself as she left her room to go to her parent's washroom. When she arrived there she noticed the sun was shining in the window. It was nicer weather than the two days before that. She reached for the handles on the sink and turned the water on. Ushio reached her hands into the sink and gathered enough water to splash against face. The cold water ran down her cheeks and her neck down to her chest.

"Ushio-chan! Hurry up or you'll be late!"

"I'm coming!" Ushio yelled down the stairs as she exited the washroom.

Ushio came walking into the kitchen with her bag in hand. She looked at the table and saw Sunohara sitting on the table.

"YOU'RE STILL HERE!?" she barked throwing her bag at him. A man with black hair standing next to the sink smirked as Ushio's bag slammed into the side of Sunohara's face.

"Ushio-chan…you act just like Kyou-san" he then began to laugh at Sunohara.

"OKAZAKI-SAMA!" Sunohara moaned from his new spot on the floor. He picked up Ushio's bag and set it on the table. Ushio then took it in her hand and waved to her parents and walked out of the house, sliding the door shut behind her.

"Ushio! Hello, Ushio?!" She could hear a faint voice behind her, but her feet kept on moving forward.

"Ushio-chan!" She could tell right away who the voice was. It was Hana-kun's voice. And again, she continued to ignore his voice. She kept walking. She didn't want to explain why she was yelling the pervious day or why she didn't return after she'd initially left the school for the day. She was sure to get a scolding from her senseis when she arrived at school today.

"OKAZAKI-SAN!" Ushio stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Hana was standing on the path panting from running. He'd taken off the jacket baring the school's badge. He was holding in his hand at his side. His white shirt was untidy and his tie was only half tied correctly.

"Hana-kun…" She watched as a smile appeared on his face.

"You finally heard me…I'm glad. I missed you yesterday at lunch." Ushio turned on her heels and began walking again. 'Enough…your lying!' she told herself as she began to walk faster.

"Ushio-chan!" She looked forward and saw Subura's blonde hair go flashing by her.

Ushio sat at her desk zoning out the teachers lecture on the sacred Mt. Fuji. She already knew why it was sacred anyway. She began to tap her pencil on the desk as she averted her eyes to the window. The clouds were absent from the sky again. Another beautiful day. Though she knew well that all days were not like this at all. The bell began to ring signaling the end of class. Ushio stood up and left the room. As she entered the hallway she saw Hana and Subura standing next to the window talking. She used this chance to try to escape to the bathroom.

"Ushio-chan!" She stopped at the sound of Subura's voice.

_Crap…_she thought sadly as she turned around to face them. Hana was standing the farthest from Ushio, though he did not look at her. Subura was standing with her hands on her hips and a half serious, half angry look on her face.

"Hana said you walked away from him this morning" She looked like she'd pull a knife on me if she caught me lying about anything.

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"I don't know myself" she said looking out the window now. "Hey…I actually need to use the bathroom" With that said, Ushio turned and walked down the hall. She didn't plan on returning for the next period. No, instead she would be heading over to one of the old club rooms.

When she arrived at the old Chorus club room, she slid the door open to find Hana standing inside. _Why me…? God, why do you hate me so? _Ushio threw her hands up in the air.

"Are you alright?" She stopped when she heard Hana's voice. Was she alright? No, she'd be lying bluntly if she said she was.

"No…I'm not" Ushio watched as Hana smiled brightly at her.

"There, do you feel better now Ushio-san?"

"Uh…I guess…"

"Shall we go back to class then?" And Hana left the room through the same doorway that Ushio was standing in. She simply stared after him as he walked back to class. She still wasn't going back. Not on her life. So she closed the door behind her and sat on the floor close to the wall and closed her eyes.

_I woke up underneath a tree this time. I was on my back, staring up at the wide, never ending sky. Somehow, this is starting to look really familiar. This place I keep coming back to in my dreams. As I sit up to take a look around I see that boy again. I've only seen his face once. I wonder who he is. I begin to stand, keeping my eyes on the ground for a few moments. When I do look up again…the boy's gone. Somehow worried by this I run over to the place where he once stood. _

_I arrive at the spot, panting. My eyes travel down to the ground on which he'd been standing not that long ago. In his place was a white flower. Strange for a flower to take the place of a boy, it didn't really make any sense to me. I sat down on the ground next to the flower. I stayed like that for quite a while, periodically looking from the sky to the flower. Only after a long while did it click in my mind who the boy was. I quickly stand on my feet and open my mouth, only to scream his name._

Ushio opened her eyes slowly and stared at the wall across from her. _What the hell kind of dream was that? _She asked herself as she stood up stretching. _So I'm pretty sure I'm going to ignore that dream._ She looked at the clock in the room.

"Lunch time…" Ushio straightened out her uniform then walked over to the door, slid it open, and left the room quietly behind her. She walked down to the cafeteria where she saw Subura and Hana having lunch together. She took the long way around to the line so she could retrieve her lunch. As she walked to the line Hana spotted her.

"Ushio-chan!"

Ushio turned around and saw him standing up waving at her. The dream had Ushio thinking that this boy was some sort of flower. Though clearly he was a person considering he was waving at her. She was pretty sure flowers didn't wave. She didn't even think before she raised her hand and waved back at him. Ushio saw him smiled at her then come running around the table to where she stood.

"Wanna sit with me and Subura-san?" She froze. So he wasn't kidding when he asked if she'd like to have lunch with her. The dream was still fresh on her mind, but there was no sense in worrying over a misleading dream. So, Ushio nodded before pointing to the bread that she was about to buy. Hana nodded and waited for her pay for her food.


	3. Nightmares

Chapter 3 Nightmares

Ushio returned to Hana's side after she had paid for her bread. Hana grabbed the sleeve of Ushio's uniform and pulled her over to the table where Subura and Hana had been sitting. Hana reclaimed his chair.

"Go ahead Ushio-chan, sit down."

She stared at him for quite sometime before she took a seat next to Hana. He watched her sit and begin to open the package containing the bread. Subura watched Ushio thoughtfully as she took a bite of her bread. When she finally noticed Subura's eyes on her she almost choked on her bread.

"Can I help you?" Ushio asked setting the bread down and looking Subura in the eyes. She watched as Hana began to laugh at her.

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing Ushio-chan…" Hana said laughing at her. Ushio raised an eyebrow at him then returned to her bread. There was silence between the three of them for almost the rest of the lunch period until Subura decided to speak.

"Say Ushio-chan, you want to come with us to a movie after school today?" Hana caught Ushio's eyes as they remained locked on her bread. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

"I can't" Ushio finally answered, "I have an after school lesson with a family friend."

"What kind of lesson?" Hana piped up setting his arms on the table and tilting his head to look at her.

"Fighting lesson."

"Can we come along?" Subura asked. Ushio began to hit her head over and over with the bread. Hana grabbed her wrist before she could hit her head again. Ushio stopped and turned to him blushing.

"Can we?"

"Fine…" Hana released her wrist and the bread fell out of her hand and landed on the table before the three of them. Sighing with relief Subura stood and took her garbage to the nearest trash can.

"Come on Hana-kun! Let's go! See you after school Ushio!" With that said, Subura ran off while Hana stood and collected his things. He gave Ushio a small smile, bowed, and began walking after Subura.

"I'm home!" Ushio called in the house as she took off her shoes at the door. She turned to the two beings standing behind her. "Hana. Subura. Take your shoes off and leave them on that rug there." She pointed to a small tattered rug she had set her shoes on. Ushio turned back and began walking towards the kitchen. When she walked in she saw Sunohara sitting at a table with her father and mother and another girl. The girl had long brown hair that was tied near the bottom of with a light purple ribbon.

"Konnichiwa Fuko-san." Ushio said bowing before she turned to face Sunohara. "I never said you could come here again…." Hana and Subura came up behind Ushio as she glared at Sunohara.

"Ushio-chan…" came her mother's quiet voice. "Who are they?"

"Hana-kun and Subura-chan."

"Konnichiwa" Fuko replied happily.

"Where's Kyou-san?" Hana watched as Sunohara gave a shudder of fear.

"Oh right! Hana, Subura, I almost forgot to introduce you." Ushio pointed to her mother who had reddish brown hair. "This is my mother Nagisa Okazaki." She then pointed to the man next to her who had black hair. "This is my father Tomoya Okazaki" Her finger then moved in front of Sunohara as another glare swept over her face. "That slab of scum would be Youhei Sunohara."

"Scum?!" came Hana's shocked voice from behind her.

Ushio then pointed to Fuko. "And this is Ibuki Fuko." Subura and Hana both bowed and stated that it was a pleasure to meet them all.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice rang out.

"And behind me," Ushio started as she right away identified the voice. "That's Kyou Fujibayashi."

"You're here too?" Sunohara asked smirking at the girl. He screamed when a soup ladle came flying at him.

"Nani!?"

"You keep your smirks and comments to yourself" Kyou hissed pointing at Sunohara. Ushio noticed Sunohara slid down in his chair in an attempt to hide under the table. This seemed to please Kyou greatly seeing as she began laughing at him.

"Well then Ushio-chan, shall we get started." Ushio set her bag down on the table and walked over to Kyou's side.

"Hana-kun and Subura-chan are coming with us too." She pointed over her shoulder at Hana and Subura. Kyou surveyed them for a moment then motioned for them to follow her and Ushio. The four of them walked through the door as Ushio waved goodbye to her parents who were now standing at the entry way of the kitchen.

Kyou slid the door behind Ushio who was the last to exit the house. At the end of the pathway was a small purple and silver moped like bike. She stopped at the bike and turned to Hana and Subura.

"You can either ride or run."

"I'll ride!" Hana stated raising his right hand above his head. Kyou nodded at his comment.

"Running is good." Subura said smiling. Kyou gave her a smirk.

"Hai!" she shouted dramatically as she climbed on her bike. She started up the engine and gave a nod to Ushio and Subura who were now in the running position. Kyou turned to Hana.

"Get on." Hana nodded and climbed on behind Kyou and put his hands on her shoulders. With a sudden burst of speed Kyou drove off leaving Subura frozen with shock at how fast she was driving. Ushio was already running just slightly behind Kyou. She looked over her shoulder and saw Subura standing there.

"Come on Subura-chan!"

"Ah, hai!" and she ran to catch up with Ushio.

Kyou dropped Ushio back off at her house around sunset. Hana was still riding on the back of Kyou's bike while Subura was sitting on the ground panting from the latest string of running. Ushio bowed then turned to Hana and Subura.

"See you tomorrow." She turned and began walking up the path back to her house. Kyou looked down at Subura.

"Get up now. You're going home first."

_I stood in the middle of an open field staring up at the clouds floating silently across the sky. The boy was no where. Neither was the flower that I believe he may have changed into. It was just me in the field. Last time the grass was green and lush, but this time it was crisp and crunchy almost. When I'd step on the grass it'd make a weird crackle sound. The appearance of this field was really starting to bring me down now. I began to walk across the field now, hugging myself within the safety of my own arms. The wind began to blow slightly. I continued walking on forward, my eyes locked on the ground. When I finally did look up again, there he was standing there staring at me. I stopped walking suddenly as my arms dropped to my side. I felt my eyes grow wide as I started across the open field towards him. He began walking towards me. I wanted to run over to him. Embrace him. The shadow of the sun hid his face from my eyes. But he was smiling at me, I could tell that much. Still I stood there silently staring at him as he got even closer. Soon he was within in reaching distance, and since he was he extended his arm and held his hand out in front of me. _

_Nervously I took his hand and watched as he wrapped his fingers around my hand. I stared down at the ground until I returned my gaze to his face. I could see his eyes now. I quickly let go of his hand and stepped back. By the look on his face, he seemed hurt. I returned my gaze to the parched grass I was standing on. I reached up and put my hands on my face. What was I doing? I couldn't be with him no matter what. I just couldn't do it. He tried stepping closer to me again. I stepped back. I didn't want him near me. I didn't want to burden him with my weirdness or my abnormalities. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I stared at him. No, there was no way that I could be with him. It would hurt me. I'd never been with someone for the fact that I didn't want them to burdened by me. As the tears continued to roll down my face, I turned on my heels and ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I just didn't want to be that close to him._

Ushio sat up so fast that she fell from her bed and onto the floor. Tears were running freely down her cheeks as she laid on the ground. She hiccupped due to lack of air from crying. Did she really want to be that far away from someone who truly was attempting to acknowledge her as a friend? Did she really want to push Hana that far away? The door suddenly slid open and her mother, Nagisa, stood in her nightgown, a concerned look on her face. Ushio was almost unaware that her mother was standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Ushio-chan?" Nagisa didn't receive an answer. She walked over to where Ushio was lying on the floor and knelt next to her. Nagisa took her hand and put it against Ushio's cheek which was wet from her tears. Opening her mouth she began to sing a song she used to sing when Ushio was a baby.

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku. Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku. " Nagisa went from kneeling next to her daughter to lying on the floor next to her holding her in her arms.

"Nagisa-san? Where are you?" Ushio heard her father's voice from down the hall and noticed his shadow coming closer until he was standing in the doorway.

"Nagi-? What happened?" He watched as Nagisa shook her head as she began singing again.

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku." Ushio closed her eyes tightly while her father left for a moment, but soon returned with a futon big enough for all three of them to lie on together.

When Nagisa noticed that Ushio was finally back asleep she turned to her husband.

"Tomoya-kun…" She had a sad look in her eyes. Her eyes flickered back to their sleeping daughter. Tomoya also looked to their daughter, then back to Nagisa.

"Yes Nagisa?"

"What do you think she was dreaming about?" Tomoya had to think for a moment before he could answer.

"I'm not really sure…"

Ushio awoke the next morning to find that she had dark rings under her eyes due to the events of the pervious night. She announced when her mother came to her room that she didn't want to go to school today. Nagisa didn't argue but simply left the room sliding the door shut behind her. She really didn't want to face Hana. Nor did she want to be around someone who was simply that naturally kind. She just didn't want to be around it. No one was naturally that kind.

Hana walked into Ushio's class after the first lesson had ended to find that she was not present. He gathered she'd stayed home by the fact that even her bag wasn't there. To tell the truth, he was slightly worried by this. Turning on his heels he ran from the room and into the halls. He ran until he got to the courtyard. He slowed down panting as he reached the bench where she'd been the first day.

"USHIO-CHAN!!!"


	4. Aoi Ano Sora

Chapter 4 Aoi Ano Sora

"Ushio-chan…" Nagisa slid the door open and stared at her daughter who was sitting up in her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, and staring out the window. "Someone's here to see you." Ushio slowly turned her head to look at her mother.

"Are they now?" She asked curiously, not showing any particular emotion to what her mother had even said. Nagisa moved to the side to see Hana standing behind her. His shirt was quite untidy again and his tie hung loosely around his neck. Hana walked into the room and reached over to flick the light switch to the "on" position. Ushio covered her eyes as she was blinded by the sudden light.

"Ushio-chan…" Her mother spoke again. She was trying to ask what she was dreaming about, but then she remembered that Hana was in the room. He seemed worried enough when she answered the door. And she decided then she didn't want to worry him anymore. Instead she turned around and strolled away from the room and back down the hall. Hana began to slowly walk towards Ushio's bed.

"Get out." She raised her hand and pointed at the door. Her voice was stern and very serious. Hana pretended not to hear her and walked over to her side.

"Did you not hear me?! I said get out!" She sat up on her knees now and grabbed Hana by the collar of his shirt. Ushio watched as Hana reached up and put a hand gently on her wrist.

"Why weren't you at school today? Subura-chan and I missed you." He watched Ushio's eyes get wide before she gripped his shirt tighter.

"No on in this world is as kind as you. It's an act." Hana squeezed her wrist as he leaned in closer.

"You'll be there tomorrow yes?" Ushio slowly released her grip on Hana's shirt. When she had, she quickly laid down on her bed and hid under her sheets.

She heard Hana start to close the door when she said, "Hai, Hana-kun…" A sigh of relief seemed to escape Hana's lips before he slid the door closed completely. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Nagisa was sitting at the table her head in her hands.

"Okazaki-san?" Nagisa lifted her head and saw Hana standing before her. She stood up and stared at Hana for a moment.

"Riryka-kun…Ushio-chan had some sort of bad dream…I think. Anyhow, she woke up crying last night." Hana's eyes narrowed as he stared at his feet.

"Do you know why, no that's not it. Do you know what her dream was about?" He watched closely as Nagisa shook her head.

"She said she'd go to school tomorrow."

"Did she?"

"Yeah, she did say that Okazaki-san…"

"Kyou-san's here Ushio! I'm sending her up!" Ushio sat silently listening to the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Ushio-san! I'm going to cut to the chase. What was your dream about?" She turned her head to face Kyou who had slid the door open and was panting heavily.

Ushio sighed and climbed out her bed and stood on the floor. She had on a long baggy t-shirt that hung down to her knees.

"A boy…who looked like Hana-kun…" she began as she started to walk closer to Kyou. "No one is naturally that kind. No one." Kyou simply stared at Ushio for a moment. Then she pulled her into a hug.

"No, this time Ushio-chan, you're the one who's wrong. There are some people who are naturally that kind. Like my twin, Ryou-san." Ushio only stood there in Kyou's embrace thinking about what she had said.

"No one is that kind Kyou-san. There's no way…" She heard Kyou sigh deeply but not reply to what she had said.

Ushio came downstairs for dinner to find her father and mother sitting at the table eating. Her mother stood up quickly, knocking her chair over in the process. Nagisa peered over at her husband Tomoya for a moment before he stood.

"Ushio-chan, do you want something to eat?" He quickly rushed over the counter where he began to prepare a bowl of Curry. Ushio shook her head as he came running over to her with the bowl. Tomoya bowed his head in a sort of depressed way but then set the bowl down on the table.

"Gomenasai…" Ushio bent over into a deep bow. Nagisa looked over at her husband who was just as shocked by their daughter's sudden apology. Nagisa nodded her head as Tomoya went up and hugged his daughter tightly.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Are you feeling better?" She thought for a moment, before shaking her head against her father's chest.

"What's wrong Ushio-chan?" Nagisa piped in noticing that Ushio had said no.

"Don't let…please, don't let Hana-kun in here again. He's too kind and I don't want him be burdened by a friendship from me." Tomoya squeezed his daughter tighter.

"He doesn't see you as a burden…he was worried about you Ushio-chan."

Ushio sat on the bench in the courtyard. The first lesson had already passed. Yet she had not moved an inch. She didn't want to face Hana. He would probably be too interested in making sure she was doing well now. Plus she still believed that the constant kindness he showed towards her was all fake and just an act. She averted her eyes upward the sky in attempt to drown out her own thoughts. This ended in failure since her thoughts were still flooded with pictures of him. In the end, she decided to lie down and try to sleep. She was still really tired.

_I was lying down on the ground again. I was in the middle of the dried up field again staring up at the sky. The sun was bright and hurt my eyes greatly. I tried to sit up so that the sun wasn't in my eyes, but I couldn't move. By this point I was very confused. Then when I glanced to my side, he was seated next to me with a sad look on his face. He gently grabbed my hand and lifted it up close to his face._

"_How are you today?" he asked smiling sadly at me. I opened my mouth, but closed it again feeling somewhat stupid. He yanked on my arm a little bit. I figured this meant I should try to sit up again. And so I did. And to my surprise I was finally able to move again. He held up two fingers forming the peace sign. Everyday that was going by, this world was becoming more familiar, as was the boy who was always here. Closing his eyes he let go of my hand and I simply let if flop down onto the ground. He opened his eyes and stared at my hand closely as it lay on the ground. For some reason I suddenly had no desire to move. Somehow I feel he's still hurt by my running away last time. Or maybe he's troubled by something else._

"_Ushio-chan? Ushio? Hello!?" Whose voice is that I hear? It sounds familiar. Hana-kun?_

Ushio opened her eyes and looked up at the person who was now leaning over her sleeping body.

"Hana-kun!" she yelled as she fell off of the bench and onto the ground. Her head hit the concrete with a large and rather loud thud.

"Ushio! Gomenasai!" Hana threw himself on the ground next to her as she was now sitting up rubbing the back of her head.

"What are you doing here?" Ushio asked as she glanced down to her hand, noticing it had a little red on it. "Looks like I knocked my head good enough that it's bleeding." She replaced hand on the back side of her head then brought it back in front of her. "Not badly though. It should stop soon." Hana had been sitting staring at Ushio.

"I wanted to see if you were here. Subura-chan suggested it…" Ushio glanced at him before quickly looking away. He was worried about her. And Subura must have been too. Or was it all a lie. She turned her head back towards Hana and gazed at his eyes. They seemed filled with sadness. Maybe he was really worried about her. But that didn't mean she wanted to get close to him. Even a friendship with someone who actually could possibly accept her, no that was wrong. And _impossible_.

"Your mom, Okazaki-san, she told me you had a nightmare and that's why you stayed home yesterday. What was it about?" Ushio put her hands on the bench and stood up and stared at the trees, her back to Hana.

"It's something I can't explain…but I can tell you that I've been having them for quite sometime now…" Hana reached out to grab Ushio's wrist. She averted her gaze down to her wrist where Hana had a tight grip on it. He then began to drag her away from the bench and out into the sunlight. He stopped when he felt they were standing in the perfect spot. Hana then turned back around to face her. Lifting his free hand up, he pointed a finger at the sky.

"Firikiru hodo aoi, aoi, ano sora!" Ushio stared at Hana, attempting not to meet his eyes. Her thoughts were interrupted when Hana poked her in between the ribs.

"So try to break free, to that blue, blue sky. Right?"

"Hai…" Hana released Ushio's wrist and put his other arm down at his side. After a few moments he found himself being tackled at Ushio hugged him crying. Surprised, yet somewhat flattered by her sudden change of heart towards him, he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head down on top of her's.


End file.
